


This Ain't a Novel

by Tobiroth



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiroth/pseuds/Tobiroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new, competing bookstore opens directly across the street.  Genesis hates them.  His co-owner Zack isn't nearly as antagonistic as he is about it, but Genesis figures that, with the eventual threat of closing down due to the sudden lack of customers, he's entitled to a little hostility towards Seventh Heaven's owners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Ain't a Novel

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on tumblr - eventually cross-posting, as always.

“I’ll report back in ten.”

“You have five. I’m paying you, remember.” 

“Oh, come on! I—alright, I’ll be back in five.” 

Genesis watched Zack slip out of the shop with pursed lips.  He rearranged tea packets for a full thirty seconds before his resolve crumbled and he pressed his face to the glass along the front of the store.  Zack was already inside the enemy’s lair. Genesis almost wanted to send him a prayer.   _Return uninjured.  At the very least, return with good news.  That’s worth a small injury._

Zack did not come back for a full twenty minutes, and Genesis was furious.  “What the hell?” he roared when his best friend guiltily slid inside.  He never would have cursed during business hours, but… 

… _Rhapsodize_ was empty.   

Utterly  _empty_ , other than the two of them. 

And it was all because of the bookstore across the street that had opened two weeks previous.  It was new, snazzy,  _hip_.  And it kept snatching away Genesis’ customers.

“Sorry I’m a little late,” Zack apologized.  “I got into a conversation with one of the workers there, and time just…”

Genesis scowled. “What happened?”

“Well, for what it’s worth, they’re not packed or anything. It  _is_ 9am.  We’ll get people here in the next hour.”

“Yeah.  What was it like in there?”

“Nice place.  The décor is pretty modern.  Lots of YA lit.  I met the owners.”

“Plural?”

“Mm.  This guy and this girl.  They were nice.  But then I was trying to play it cool and scope out what kind of books they have, and this employee, Angeal, started talking to me, and…”

“Don’t tell me you’ve got a crush on the enemy.”

Zack shrugged. “He’s hot,  _and_ he was familiar with the classics.  Quoted a whole passage from Ifrit’s Inferno.”

Genesis made an ugly face and began straightening up behind the counter with angry, quick movements. “…More like… an inferno in my  _pants_ ,” Zack said after a minute, desperately trying to get Genesis to smile.  

It didn’t work.

“Oh, and Gen… I think I figured out the biggest thing they’ve got.”

“What is it?”  He was afraid to hear the answer.

“They’ve got a liquor license.”

“…Oh,  _fuck_.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Genesis ordered Zack to stay away from  _Seventh Heaven_ , but of course he was ignored.  

Another bookstore across the street didn’t mean that  _Rhapsodize_ was going out of business.  Yet.  Genesis had been on this block in Midgar for six years already.  He had a solid customer base of students from the nearby Midgar U, who enjoyed his hipster lit, subject guides, and coffees and teas.  They tended to sit at his tables and do their homework while instagramming his cups; he could live with that.  Several of the older folks in town visited too—Genesis stocked a varied selection of books, and there was something for most people to find.  The kids section was very small.

In contrast, according to Zack  _Seventh Heaven_ was predominately best sellers and generic books with boring heterosexual plot lines where men cradled women’s faces in the rain.   _Yawn._

But, they had a bar.

Liquor licenses were expensive as fuck in Midgar.  Genesis had always wanted to be able to sell some wine or beer in his shop; the college kids would froth at the mouth.  It would be so  _classy_.  Personally, after two or three drinks Genesis was unable to read, finding he didn’t have the concentration for it, but…

… _Damn,_ he was jealous.

Jealous enough to give Zack the cold shoulder every time he returned from the place across the street. He went in the morning before his shift started or during his lunch break—not very long, just to say hello to the object of his infatuation, buy one of their pastries—‘Angeal’ apparently baked them himself—and mosey on back.  He always had a story.

“I was chatting with Cloud,” Zack said one day, after seeing a group of girls out with a stack of comic books from the far corner of the shop, “And I asked him how long he and Tifa have been together, and he laughed at me.  I swear, my queerdar is broken half the time.”

“Cool,” Genesis grunted.

“Can’t you at least try to pretend you don’t hate them?  They’re nice people, honestly.”

“I’m sure they are.”

Zack tsked at his flat expression, and turned to Angeal’s cupcake he had stashed behind the counter.

Another day, Zack scared him half to death.  “I sort of let it slip that my co-owner-slash-buddy mopes all day about  _Seventh Heaven_ and cries himself to sleep about it, and Cloud said—”

“I don’t cry myself to sleep!” Genesis exclaimed, and threw a bookmark at Zack.  He did not succeed in hitting Zack with it; the thing just fluttered to the ground.  He did manage to spook a man browsing a far wall, however.  

“—And Cloud said he’s sorry if he’s making stuff hard for us over here.”

“Tell him he can shove his  _sorry_ up his ass.  We don’t need it.”

Genesis sniffed, folding his arms.  He sent a quick glare across the street.  Six  _years_ he’d been here; he was not about to get run out of town by a group of yuppies, one of whom who was apparently exceptionally handsome and made great baked goods.  He wasn’t.  

After that, Zack became a messenger for increasingly aggressive messages between the owners of the two shops.

“Cloud says he’s sorry you don’t have a liquor license, because he likes to kick back with a whiskey and watch how no one comes into  _Rhapsodize._ ”

“Tell him that I often relax with a healthy and relaxing  _tea_ and don’t destroy my liver during my workday.”

“That was weak, but I’ll tell him.”

\- - - - - - - - - - -

“Cloud says he’s concerned that one of the elderly folks are gonna expire right on our doorstep one of these days.”

“At least I don’t have to listen to twelve year olds screech about how they want the latest  _Vampire High_ book.  We don’t carry that drivel.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

“Cloud was wondering when we were gonna do something about the front sign.  He says it looks kinda old.”

“Tell him that’s the  _idea_ , and that we’re not going for the futuristic neon light  _alien hooker bar atmosphere_!”

“Uhh… okay.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Cloud says you don’t deserve an employee like me.  He says I’m  _nice_ and _fun_ and that you don’t appreciate me enough.”

“Zack,” Genesis said, reproachful.  He eyed his best friend, hurt.  “Is that what you think?”

“Hell no.”  Zack clapped him on the shoulder, his eyes kind. He always had such a level head, especially so when Genesis got swept up in a wave of emotion.  Genesis wasn’t so sure what he’d do without him in this situation.  Despite what he may have expressed outwardly, this scared him.  

Zack didn’t seem to let Cloud’s insults bother him, and always smiled positively, even in this mess.

“I told Spike he seriously missed the mark on that one.  They have a pretty nice place, but I’d rather be here anyway.  I’ve worked here for six years; it’s my second home too. And  _you’re_  here, man.”

“Zack,” Genesis said, his voice hoarse.

“Aw, come here, you big nerd!”  

They embraced, and when they pulled apart Genesis smiled gratefully up at his friend.  “I have been neglecting you a bit lately, I will admit. I’m sorry.  Tell me how things are going with Angeal—I haven’t wanted to hear anything about it.”

“No, you haven’t. It’s going well though.  He’s got a really cute personality, which I didn’t expect from how big and gruff he is, right?  He said his dream was to be a professional pastry chef, but it didn’t work out.  And he’s Tifa’s cousin, and came along when she wanted to open a bar…”

Genesis did his best to push aside the twinges of jealousy he felt, and tried to listen.  

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Due to much of Genesis’ customer base being horny college students, he was familiar with being propositioned at work.  He dressed well for his job and tried to suck some people in with sex appeal, because why not?  And admittedly, since customers had been a bit more hard to come by in the past month and a half, he’d been trying harder on that part too.  On everything, really.  Their displays were more eye-catching, the teas more flavorful. He and Zack made more of an effort to talk to everyone who came in the shop, to ensure they’d buy something and come back.  

On Zack’s day off some of his energy flagged, however.  His friend always had the best work ethic, and an infectiously good attitude; without it it was harder to motivate himself.  Still, Genesis tried—he tried  _so hard_ , because _Rhapsodize_ was every bit a part of him as his hair or his fingers; he refused to see it go.  

There was a long time yet before he and Zack would have to think about closing the place down, but… it terrified him anyway.

Attractive customers did a great job of distracting him from his woes.  A man over by the poetry section had been sending him covert looks for twenty minutes now.  Genesis preened on the attention, of course; he made himself look relaxed and in charge, and subtly fixed his hair a bit when the man disappeared behind a shelf. Zack was not here to egg him on so Genesis did it himself.  He sucked in a breath, raised his chin, and came out behind the counter and over to the man.  It wasn’t like there would be a crowd at the register that would need his attention.

“Would you like any help with anything?” Genesis asked, coming around the bookshelf.  The blond was flipping through the pages of a book. He looked up rather quickly.

“I guess I’m just browsing,” he replied, very quickly.

That was the usual reaction people had—to instantly deny they had any help.  “Well,” Genesis said, offering a kind smile that widened when the man held his eye contact ( _gosh_ , how pretty), “If you need anything, my job is to help you. Please don’t hesitate to…” he trailed off.  “Is that _LOVELESS_ you’re holding?”

“Oh.”  The man held it up.  “Yeah.”

“I can’t recommend it enough,” Genesis said, excitement leaking into his tone.  “That is my favorite work in this entire store.”

The man’s eyebrows rose. “…I’ve read it before,” he said. “It’s good.  Not my favorite, though.”

“Excuse me?” Genesis gently took the book, their fingers brushing as he pulled it away.  “ _’All that awaits you is a somber morrow/ No matter where the winds may blow/ My friend, your desire/ Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess…”_ He closed it, and handed it back.  “That doesn’t, just…”

“Give me a boner?” the man quipped, smirking.  “Trust me. It does.”  

Genesis eyed his customer for a long moment.  “But,” the man continued, “It’s just not my favorite.  I’m partial to  _Nanaki_ ’s sonnets he wrote towards the end of his life.”

“Red XII or XIII?”

“XIII.”  

With a sigh, Genesis said, “I  _suppose_ that collection is good enough to substitute for  _LOVELESS_.  I wouldn’t say that to just anyone, though.  You’re getting off easy.”

He winked, and the customer’s grip tightened on the book.  “Lucky me,” he said.  His voice was deep and soft, not quite matching with his sweet face, but Genesis rather liked it.  His hair was as eye-catching as Zack’s.  Looked touchable.

The man wandered over to the graphic novels, and looked rather surprised.  A bit too surprised, and…impressed?

“I didn’t think you sold these,” he said, hands on his hips.  

“We do.  I’ll admit they’re not my specialty, but I’ve read a few of the ones we have here.  If you come back on a day that isn’t Tuesday or Thursday, my partner Zack will be here. He stocks those.”

“Any recommendations? I’m not familiar, but I’ve always wanted to get into these.”

“Let’s see…”

Genesis leant against a wall and together they flipped through some volumes, commenting on the art or translations, for works originating from places that didn’t speak Common.  Not a lot of customers were so good about talking to him for an extended period of time. It was really nice, actually.

The man ended up buying three of them.  Genesis was happy to ring him up.  “If you have some more free time,” the redhead said carefully, handing him his bag, “You should try out our tea.  I’ll sit with you.”

The man’s lips twisted—he looked honestly apologetic.  “I actually have to go,” he said, looking down at his watch.  Four minutes to one.  “That sounds nice though.  Sorry.”

He ducked out of the shop before Genesis could say anything else.  

Genesis watched him go with a frown—it morphed into an ‘o’ of shock as he watched the blond cross the street and go right into  _Seventh Heaven_.

They stole  _another_ customer of his!  

The sting of that was worse than the sting of having his little date rejected.  How he  _hated_ his neighbors.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Genesis was bitter about it, but surprisingly didn’t have an opportunity to act on his anger.  Zack returned from his lunch breaks like he always did with another story about Angeal—who seemed awfully perfect, by the way; he doted over three dogs and personally tended to the flowers and plants inside the other bookshop—but no more insults from Cloud at all.  

The curiosity was too much to bear, so he asked Zack on a Monday, “What happened with Cloud?  Why isn’t he saying degrading things about our shop anymore?”

“Oh.  He told me he’s sorry about all that.  Said it was petty.  He said we shouldn’t be fighting.”

“Capitalism demands we fight.”  

Zack snorted. “Yeah, well.  He doesn’t want to.  At least, not with you.”

“What do you mean?”

“He and Tifa have been arguing about some stuff.  The future of the shop, etc.  I don’t really know a ton about it—lately Angeal and I have been goin’ out for food together down the street when I come over.”

“That’s cute,” Genesis said, momentarily distracted from his evil plotting.

“It is,” Zack agreed. “When your lunch is over we’re going to get Wutaian.”

Genesis couldn’t fight his affectionate smile.  “I’m happy for you, Zack.”

“Thanks.  Me too.”

Usually Genesis sat in the back with a book during his lunch break, but today he tried something different.  What Zack had said intrigued him… and he was curious.  

A quick peek at  _Seventh Heaven_ wouldn’t hurt.  Besides, it wasn’t like they knew him—he could get in, scope the place out, and leave.  Knowing that the owners were fighting gave him that last bit of confidence needed to tell Zack, “I’ll be back soon,” and leave his store.

“I’ll hold down the fort,” Zack responded, shooting him a knowing smile.

_Seventh Heaven_ had five more customers currently inside than  _Rhapsodize_ did.  Genesis noted this with a frown after slinking inside.  He tried to act natural, but it was impossible with him trying to study the décor, the way they positioned genres and famous authors, and what was available, while simultaneously trying to find Angeal, so he could look him over.  A possible boyfriend of Zack’s had to pass his tests, naturally.  

Instead of finding Angeal Genesis’s gaze fell on a blond behind the counter, ringing up the purchases of a middle-aged couple.   _Hide!_ his brain screamed, but Genesis’ boots were stuck to the floorboards.  The man looked up as he bade them farewell, of course, and saw him.

He winced.

Genesis winced as well. He tried to save some face, of course. “To think my sworn enemy couldn’t even give me his name when he bought something from my bookstore.  What were you doing, spying on me?”

“Isn’t that what you’re doing?” Cloud—he assumed it was Cloud—asked, though it was without Genesis’ embarrassed venom, and three times the exhaustion.

He started to come around the counter and Genesis sputtered, thinking fast, “N-No, I’m here for Angeal.”

“Oh.”  Cloud folded his arms.  He looked miserable.  “He’s over here, come on.”

They moved together in thick, awkward silence, past the bar counter and to the brightly lit display cases filled with cute pastries. A man came out from a door to the kitchen area, and he grinned at Cloud.

“Hey,” he said to both of them.

“This is Genesis,” Cloud said, his voice quiet and dull.  

“Oh.”  Angeal’s smile faded a bit, but he resolutely plastered one on as he eyed Genesis.  The redhead straightened his spine; Angeal did in return.  He didn’t back down.

Good.

Ignoring Cloud and everything he represented for a moment, Genesis said, “I wanted to finally meet you, since things look like they’re getting serious between you and Zack.” He raised an eyebrow.  “Are they not?”

“They are,” Angeal confirmed.  

“I am just across the street, as you know.  I don’t want to have to make your life hell if you’re a dick to my best friend.”

“You won’t,” Angeal said, shaking his head.  “I can’t guarantee things will work out between us—we’re not even dating yet, or anything—but I do care for him.  And I’m not the type to break anything off in a cruel way.”

They eyed each other. Somehow, Genesis liked him already. “Good answer,” he murmured.  “He told me you two are getting Wutaian later on.”

“Mm.”  Angeal nodded.  

“Have a good time.”

“Thank you. We will.”

Genesis then, because he wanted to make Cloud wait uncomfortably at his side for a little longer, took his merry time in deciding what slice of cake to buy.  He settled for a chocolate mousse—it looked adorable, and Angeal positively beamed when he told him so—and, when it was in hand, he turned to Cloud.  He didn’t bother trying to hide his mistrustful look.

“Hey,” Cloud sighed. “Would you like a drink?  I should apologize.”  When Genesis hesitated Cloud added, “It’s on the house.”

“Ugh.  Sure, why not.”

Angeal moved to the cash register and the two of them sat at one of the small, circular tables. They looked similar to the ones in  _Rhapsodize_.  He met Tifa, who poured him a tall glass of wine.  Red, and a good make.  

“Sorry about this,” Cloud said.  He was, of course, the same blond customer who Genesis connected with a fortnight ago across the street.  “In the interest of getting this over with, I confess I was snooping on your store that day. I knew Zack wasn’t in, so I came to visit.”

“Why?”

“To see what it was like on the inside, but mostly to see you, I guess.”  

Genesis raised an eyebrow as he sipped his wine.  Cloud wasn’t looking at him—and damn, Genesis was struck again by his looks.  His defined jawline was tight with tension. “You weren’t quite the asshole I was expecting.  And your shop’s nice.  So I told Zack to tell you I was sorry.”

“I was wondering why the daily insults stopped coming.”

The man smiled, a gentle twitch of his lips.  “They wouldn’t have come at all if you hadn’t been the one to be a dick first, if you remember.”

“Please!  You opened up and started stealing my customers. That was the first insult.”

Cloud’s smile fell. “Yeah, well…” he rubbed the back of his neck.  “There’s not much I can do about that.”

They both frowned at each other. Stubbornly, Cloud said, “But I’m sorry, so stop looking like I punched you.  You didn’t think I’d be the owner of your rival store, whatever.  Time to move on.”

Genesis scowled. “Excuse me for being surprised the  _lovely_ young man I met was a spy.”

Snorting, Cloud said, “This ain’t a novel.  I’m not a spy.  I was just curious.”

“Whatever,” Genesis said, echoing his companion.  He drained the rest of his wine.  “I should have known someone who had read  _LOVELESS_ but found it inferior to  _Red XIII_ was suspicious.  Did you enjoy your graphic novels, at least?”

“I did.  More than I expected, actually.  If you’re looking to expand your knowledge of the genre, I recommend the series I picked up.”    


“Really?”

Before Genesis realized what was happening he was having a conversation with the guy.  About his purchases, then his favorite novels, and then his _least_ favorite novels.  They spent a good ten minutes cracking up while quoting some of the worst lines from Hojo’s  _Calamity._

“That  _novel_ is a Calamity, is what it is.”

“Tell me about it. Every single one of the female characters dies.  What a misogynistic douche.”

They snickered about Hojo’s other works, and then Genesis said, tilting his head, “You know a lot of obscure books.  No offense, but I just wasn’t expecting that from what I’ve seen around here.”

Cloud grimaced, and glanced at Tifa for a split second.  “Yeah, well,” he said, and that was that.

“Shit, my break ends in a minute.  I have to dash.”

“Feel free to come over again sometime.  Seriously. I don’t want… fighting, between us. That’s not right.”

“No, it isn’t,” Genesis confessed, and held out his hand.  Cloud shook it.  Warm. Firm.

“How did it go?” Zack asked when he returned.

“Miserably,” Genesis said, and hid his smile into his shoulder.

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

Before Genesis got a chance to decide whether he was going to visit _Seventh Heaven_ again, Cloud showed up at their door on a Thursday. Zack was out, and Cloud was on his lunch break.

“You mind if I chill here for an hour?”

“Not at all.  Get yourself a tea, if you want it.  On the house.”  He winked, and Cloud turned to fix himself some with a frown and the hints of a blush.  

There were a few customers, but it wasn’t so busy that Cloud couldn’t lean against the counter, hands curled around his warm mug, and chat.

“So what’s the deal?” Genesis asked, leaning against it but from the other side.  Occasionally, one of Cloud’s silly spikes brushed against his forehead.  

“I needed to get out of there, I guess.”

“Zack mentioned something about you fighting…?”

“Yeah.”  Cloud frowned into the mug.  “I love Tifa.  She’s my best friend.  She always will be.  Hell, we live together up above the shop.  But _Seventh Heaven_ isn’t working out.”

Genesis wanted to feel elated at that news, but something in Cloud’s expression made him only…concerned. “Why not?”

The blond shrugged. “Well, we bought it together. Moved from Nibelheim together too. She wanted a bar, I wanted a bookstore. Neither of us wanted to give up our dreams, but we only had enough money for one mortgage so… we went half-half. Except the store’s stocked with the books that will sell, rather than books I enjoy, because we need to make enough money to pay for the bar, and the bar is more successful than the shop _anyway_.  She wants to go full-out on the bar and convert the bookshop space to more tables and a bigger kitchen, but…”

“You would have to give up on your dream,” Genesis said.  He could understand that.  Lately, the fear of closing  _Rhapsodize_ was making him almost sick.  

“Yeah.  But I know she could be making so much more money if  _Seventh Heaven_ was  _just_ a bar. And Angeal loves baking, but he’s a good cook, too—he would be happy if the kitchen expanded.”

“I don’t know what to tell you,” Genesis said.

“That’s okay.  I don’t expect you to.  I just needed to vent about it, I guess.”

“Feel free to do that whenever.  I’m receptive to stories, I promise.”

From that day on, Cloud started visiting during his lunch breaks.  Zack was elated, of course.  “Hey! You two are getting along now.  That’s great.”  

“It’s all thanks to you,” Cloud said.  Genesis liked seeing the two of them interact—like brothers, and Zack had been saying since they were seven that he always would have liked having a little brother.  Cloud was only a year younger than them, but Genesis could tell Zack was happy to have him around and be unreasonably protective of nonetheless.  Cloud usually came with messages from Angeal, for Zack—mushy, romantic,  _disgusting_ things that made Genesis coo and bring his hands to his cheeks.

“They’re so  _cute_ ,” he told Cloud, laughing obnoxiously as Zack turned away from them to read a handwritten note Angeal had given.  

“They are,” Cloud agreed.

“No we’re not. We’ve got a dramatic love affair going. He just told me my ass is as sweet as one of his cakes.”

“No he didn’t,” Cloud said.

“Have you two even slept together?” Genesis asked.

Zack frowned at them both, but said with a grin, “Hell yeah we did.  He said he thought about me every time he sat down for like—”

“Customers,” Genesis said, snickering as he raised a hand.  Zack stopped, but stuck his tongue out at them.

And it was… awfully nice, having Cloud around.  The two of them slowly worked through  _Rhapsodize’s_ collection of comics, learning things as they went along from Zack, who was more than happy to teach.  Sometimes the blond even came by after close, with a bottle of wine or booze and a book, which they would chat about until both were too buzzed to read the words with any amount of comfort.  Then they would just talk.

The Tifa situation was really bothering Cloud.  He confessed that it felt like he was holding his best friend back.  She really could have a happening business if the bookstore didn’t exist.  Sure, they had customers—but the bar had  _more_ , and because they didn’t have the same license a bar would they couldn’t carry alcohols with certain proofs, or have certain kinds of equipment.

All Genesis could do was listen, so he did.  

The situation between  _Seventh Heaven’s_ co-owners got increasingly tense, and then one night Genesis heard knocking from downstairs, at _Rhapsodize’s_ front door.  He lived in an apartment above the shop, much like Cloud and Tifa did; Zack lived in a complex a few blocks down the road.  

He peeked downstairs to check what was going on, and to make sure he wasn’t about to be broken into—but it was just Cloud, looking up hopefully at his apartment windows as he banged on the glass, ignoring the CLOSED sign.  

Genesis opened it.

“Hi,” Cloud said. He had a backpack over one shoulder. “This is a weird request, and shitty of me to ask, but.  Can I crash on your couch tonight?”

“Sure,” Genesis answered immediately.  He stepped back to let him in.  

Cloud and Tifa had a tremendous fight that night over  _Seventh Heaven’s_ expenses.  Tifa was making three-fourths of their income, and it was only the beginning. The bar had so much potential. Cloud’s bookshop, competing with Genesis’ across the street, was underperforming.

The blond man collapsed on Genesis’ couch with his head in his hands.  “I know what I need to do,” he grunted, “But I don’t want to do it.”

Hesitantly, Genesis sat beside him and reached out.  Cloud did not draw away, and Genesis’ arm slid around his shoulders.  Cloud leant into him, just slightly. “Of course you don’t. I understand.”

“Yeah.  It’s just… it’s embarrassing.  I’ve wanted a bookshop my whole life, and…”

“I know.”  

“I don’t want to wait tables.  I don’t have a bartending license.  I don’t want to get one.  I can’t  _do_ anything.”

“Stop that,” Genesis murmured.  “Putting yourself down does nothing.  You’re marvelous with customers, from what I’ve seen, and knowledgeable.  You’ll find something.”  

Cloud grunted into his hands, “Yeah.”  

Genesis coaxed the man into sitting up properly, and then made him relax against the back of the couch. Genesis did too, his legs stretched out on the coffee table.  His cat, Sephiroth, jumped into Cloud’s lap.

“…He’s so cute,” Cloud murmured after a moment, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, finally.

“Isn’t he?  He usually isn’t very affectionate.  He must like you a lot.”

“Hey, handsome,” Cloud murmured, letting Sephiroth sniff at his fingers on one hand, then brush against them.  The two men were pressed together from shoulder to knee, and Cloud’s other hand bumped against Genesis’, resting on top of their thighs.  There was no negative reaction, and then Cloud grasped his. The grip was gentle, so Genesis could retreat—but he didn’t want to, not when the fingers were attached to a man he was coming to like quite a lot.  The unnatural emotional turbulence he felt when in the presence of this man calmed for a moment, as things clicked into place.  

“His hair is so long,” Cloud continued, scratching behind his cat’s ears.  Sephiroth purred away.

“He’s a little bastard, and I hate him, but I love him. He tends to take my date’s attention away from me.”

Cloud’s scratching slowed.  

“Not that this is a date,” Genesis continued, inwardly cursing himself.  “Just—you know.  Gorgeous company.”

“For someone as obsessed with poetry and that rack of romance novels opposite the tea… you’re pretty shitty at this,” Cloud noted.

Genesis sniffed. “You haven’t let go of my hand yet.”

“No, I haven’t.”

“We shouldn’t be putting the moves on each other while you’re distraught and currently kicked out of your home, though.”

“Tifa didn’t kick me out. I left.”

“Didn’t want to talk to her?”

“Not really.” Cloud sighed.  Sephiroth was on his back in Cloud’s lap now, and batting his little silver paws at Cloud’s wiggling fingers.  “It’s more like… I just feel like a burden, in her presence. She could be so much  _more_ than she is if I wasn’t around.”

“I don’t know about that. It sounds like neither of you had the money to initially purchase the building on your own.  And you two are best friends, right?  I’m sure having you around is her most precious asset.”

“…Book enthusiasts,” Cloud grumbled, but he was smiling.  “…Thanks.  For letting me stay, and everything else.”

Gently, Genesis squeezed his hand.  “Of course. No enemy of mine is allowed to be upset. Are you hungry?”

“Starving.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day, Cloud told Tifa that he realized converting  _Seventh Heaven_ into just a bar was the best thing to do.  He was disappointed in the loss of his dream, but it was the best for her—and Tifa, he said with absolute conviction, was more important than his dream.

Tifa cried, and Genesis was forty percent sure Cloud did too, though the blond vehemently denied it for years, until everyone else forgot about the incident.  Tifa was just as sad to see Cloud give up on his bookshop—it was all he talked about as a kid back home, while they were saving up together to move to Midgar.

But it was the best thing to do, so they did it.

The day after that, Cloud came to visit  _Rhapsodize_ during his lunch break.  He got tea, and purchased another graphic novel.

“What are you going to do?” Zack asked.  He had hickeys on his neck from Angeal, but he stopped talking about them when Cloud came in, looking a bit lost.  Genesis made him promise to continue the story later, because it was interesting, and because he cared.  

“I don’t know.  I might go back home.”  Even Cloud’s spikes seemed to droop.  “I just… don’t know if I can do the bar thing.  I love Tifa,  _so much_. But doing that right now, where my bookstore used to be…”

“I understand,” Zack said, looking just as miserable.

Genesis let out a long breath.  He stared at Cloud’s hands, carefully curled around his mug of tea.  Out the store’s windows everything looked the same at  _Seventh Heaven_ —it would be a week or two before they began converting the place into a full-time bar.  He looked back at the man in front of him, and then covered Cloud’s hands in his.

“What would you say to a job at  _Rhapsodize_?  You bring with you a lot of bookstore expertise.  We could—well, truthfully, we can’t afford a third employee.  But… we’ve seen how well you do.  Maybe we could stand to spruce this place up a bit.”

Cloud was just staring at him, his eyes kind of sad.  “You might not be able to see it because you’re upset,” Genesis plowed ahead, “But Tifa would be heartbroken if you went back to Nibelheim.  This isn’t easy on her, either.  And… I would also be quite…disappointed.”  

“And me,” Zack added, coming to Genesis’ rescue.  He stroked a soothing hand down the redhead’s spine.  “I’d miss you like hell, Spike.  You could still work at a bookshop.  This doesn’t have to be for the rest of your life or anything, but—until you figure it out. What you want to do with yourself, after the try at  _Seventh Heaven_.  We’d make it work, all three of us.”

“You guys…”  Cloud swallowed thickly.  “I’d love that. I’m always happier here than at my place. But I can’t burden you guys, either. If you can’t afford to pay me…”

“We’ll just have to make  _Rhapsodize_ do so well that you get an income,” Genesis said, nodding firmly.  “Before  _Seventh Heaven_  showed up, we could have managed it.  But with our competition across the street gone…”

“And a nice table set up of best-sellers and teen fiction…” Zack added.

“We could do it.”

“Fuck,” Cloud swore. He moved his hands away, but just for a moment, so he could stop gripping the mug and hold Genesis’ hands instead.  They were hot from the tea, and held on insistently.  “If you guys are sure.”

Genesis wasn’t sure if they could actually do it, but hell, he was sure they were going to  _try_.  “No enemy of mine is getting away that easily,” he murmured.  Behind him, Zack laughed.

Cloud grinned, leant over the counter, and kissed him.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Hey, Ang is coming by with today’s batch in like half an hour,” Zack called from the back room.

“Alright!”

Genesis made sure their pastry display case was clean, wiping down the fingerprints from the children the day before who had pressed up against it, fogging their breath on that side.  If the damn things didn’t sell so well Genesis wouldn’t have allowed it, but… well.

He had to admit, it was pretty nice seeing Angeal visit anyway, pastries or no.  He and Zack were moving in together at the end of the next month, and always greeted each other with a kiss and a bad joke in the morning. Angeal worked across the street with Tifa, with the rest of the kitchen staff, but was also paid to make their tiny, sweet confections.  

Every day Cloud managed to steal one of them, and Genesis had had enough.

“I’m watching you,” he told the blond when he came down from upstairs, yawning.  The shop didn’t open for another fifteen minutes, but he was still in the clothes he’d fallen asleep in.  “Don’t try any funny business.”

“Or what?” Cloud asked. He looked adorably rumpled, and slid the book he’d been up reading the night before onto a shelf.  He had been careful with it though, so customers didn’t realize they were buying an already-used book.  

“I’ll spank you or something.”

Cloud sent him an unimpressed look.  Genesis hung his head at the poor innuendo.  “Try harder,” Cloud chastised, but still joined him at the pastry case to grab his shirt and reel him in for a good-morning kiss.  He smelled like toothpaste, and his face was just-washed.

“I hate you,” Genesis adoringly murmured against his mouth.

Cloud pecked his cheek, and let him go.  “And I love you.  I’m gonna go get dressed—I’ll be back in a few.”

“Okay.”  

Cloud greeted Zack hello, and then turned to go back upstairs.  He paused on the first stair.  “Hey, Gen.”

“Hm?”

“I was thinking we could bring the next volume of  _Shiva’s Storm_ to Tifa’s for lunch?  She and Angeal have a new lunch special they want to test on us.”

“That sounds great.”

“Okay.”  Cloud nodded, and disappeared upstairs with a last smile.

Genesis finished preparing the glass case for Angeal, and then moved to the table of best-sellers. “We’re running low out here,” he called to Zack.  

Zack waltzed out from the back room with a large cardboard box in his arms.  “Way ahead of ya,” he said, grinning.  “Ugh, it’s Saturday.  You ready for battle with the public?”

Genesis grinned, feeling more powerful than ever in the wonderful, tiny bookshop he shared with his friends.  “Always,” he said.


End file.
